The invention relates to a new and distinct variety of mandarin Citrus reticulata×(Citrus paradisi×Citrus reticulata) hybrid tree named ‘LB8-9’. ‘LB8-9’ is a vigorous tree that produces fruit similar in shape to a commonly grown tangelo ‘Minneola’ (unpatented), itself a hybrid of C. paradisi×C. reticulata. ‘LB8-9’ produces fruit that are very highly colored internally and externally, with excellent eating quality. ‘LB8-9’ ripens 4 to 6 weeks before ‘Minneola’ depending on season and rootstock, usually from late November to early January in central Florida. ‘LB8-9’ is also very tolerant of Alternaria brown spot, which is a pathogen that severely attacks foliage and fruit of ‘Minneola’ tangelo.
‘LB8-9’ mandarin hybrid originated from a cross made between ‘Clementine’ (unpatented) tangerine and ‘Minneola’ (unpatented) tangelo, during the 1970s in Lake Alfred, Fla. ‘LB8-9’ was among more than 120 hybrids derived from crosses on to ‘Clementine’ tangerine using a variety of pollen parents, that were propagated onto ‘Cleopatra’ mandarin (Citrus reshni) for use as breeding parents. ‘LB8-9’ first was selected in 1985 from among this collection of hybrids. After 3 years of observation, the tree was selected for further propagations and evaluation because of its similarity to ‘Minneola’ tangelo, that it matures 4 to 6 weeks earlier than ‘Minneola’, and has excellent eating quality. The asexual propagation method was conducted by budding onto several different rootstocks. Once the propagations were made, the plants were planted in a cultivated area in Lake Alfred, Fla. Asexually propagated trees of ‘LB8-9’ have remained true to the original selected budded tree selected, and all characteristics of the fruit and tree have been transmitted and retained through three successive asexual vegetative generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. ‘LB8-9’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.